The badass glitch: secrets of the past
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ron Cinnadon is back, but this time to find other kids that have powers just like him. He'll travel far just to reunite with them. First story of 2014, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Ron: Hey guys. **

**Ron: Ron Cinnadon is back!**

**Anna: Yeah I can see that.**

**Sofia: You haven't read his story?**

**Anna: I'm on the 2nd chapter.**

**Mordecai: That makes sense.**

**Smoke: Yeah, it's one of the stories of the new year.**

**Rigby: sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or any other character, except Ron Cinnadon.**

Our story begins in Sugar Rush night time, Ron is sleeping in his bed ever since he found his codebox and became a racer. But he has been having nightmares about his beginnings, he keeps seeing the lab and the tests they put him through. Ron then sees that Turbo sneaking into the castle to change the coderoom. Then Ron jolted out of bed.

Ron started breathing heavily and looks around. "It was just a dream." Said Ron. The doorbell rings and Ron answers and sees Taffyta in her pajamas.

"Hey Ron. It's 3 in the morning, the arcade will be open soon, I'm on the roster and you're running my beauty sleep!" Said Taffyta in a tone.

"I don't care Taffyta." Said Ron and shuts the door in front of Taffyta's face.

The next day Ron is sitting on a candy cane tree watching the races, he told Vanellope that he needs a day off to clear his head. Ron is still haunted by those nightmares. Ron justs sighs and continue watching the racing.

Flashback

"What do you mean you wanna get off the roster?" Vanellope asked.

"I just need to clear my head." Said Ron.

"Are you sure? You're on the roster 2 months in a row." Said Vanellope. "More times than Taffyta."

"I know, but I just wanna day off." Said Ron.

"Ok if that's what you want." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, Vanellope." Said Ron and walks away, then the flashback ends.

Ron knows what he has to do, he climbs down the tree and Taffyta was waiting for him. "Hey Ron, I knew I was gonna find you here." Said Taffyta.

"What are you doing here warhead?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"This is about those nightmares you're having." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah, the lab and the seven other kids." Said Ron.

"I'm gonna help you out." Said Taffyta.

"Reallly? The bitch of Sugar Rush is gonna help me, after all the stuff you did to me and Vanellope." Ron replied.

"Really Ron?" Taffyta replied and rolled her eyes.

"This is coming from the girl who whacked me with a stick and poured garbage on Vanellope on her birthday." Said Ron.

"That's was King Candy's idea, ok! It was just a prank!" Said Taffyta.

"King Candy? You mean Turbo?!" Said Ron.

"Yeah sure whatever." Said Taffyta. "What that Baron guy he could invade Sugar Rush anytime."

"I wish I can stop him but I don't know where those other guys are." Said Ron.

"What about the logs in the lab?" Taffyta asked.

"They're gone, I already checked, it was just the video I found." Said Ron.

"Well maybe someone like Turbo trashed it and hid the logs." Said Taffyta.

"I'll ask him, only one problem he's dead!" Said Ron.

"Actually I'll show you, follow me." Said Taffyta and opens up a universal bridge.

Ron and Taffyta are in a prison in the royal fantasy universe Zandar and Muscle man are walking towards a cell. This was a different prison where the Justice Rangers put the villains in. When they reach the cell, Muscle man opens it and tazes the prisoner.

Ron and Muscle man are in a interrogation room well Turbo is handcuffed, while Taffyta and Zandar are outside of the room monitoring Turbo. "So what do we have here? Muscle man and the other glitch." Said Turbo.

"Listen Turbo! We're not here to play games, just tell me about the other kids." Said Ron.

"Why should I tell you?" Turbo asked sarcastically.

"Those kids in that lab, you turned me into a glitch and you hid some kids somewhere. Where are they?" Said Ron.

"I'm not telling you nothing!" Said Turbo.

Muscle man pounds his fist on the table. "Tell us what you know, bro!" Muscle man exclaimed.

"I rather look at Muscle man's ugly mother, then tell you!" Turbo exclaimed.

"What did you say about my mom?!" Said Muscle man starting to get angry.

"Muscle man, clam down." Said Ron.

"Here's how this gonna work Turbo." Said Muscle man and takes out a gun and puts in one bullet. "Listen here, I got one bullet in this gun. If I don't get the right answer the bullet will go through your skull! Now where are those other Sugar Rush racers?!"

"I don't know!" Said Turbo.

Muscle man pulls the trigger but it was empty. "Where are they?!" Muscle man shouted.

"No really! I really don't know, I wrote it in a book!" Said Turbo.

"Where's the book!?" Muscle shouted.

"It's somewhere in the castle, I'm telling the truth I swear!" Turbo exclaimed.

"In Vanellope's home? Can you give us more details?" Ron asked.

"You mean my castle. I'm the rightful ruler!" Said Turbo.

"No you're not! Vanellope is the rightful ruler, not you! Me and Vanellope had to survive in the wild, while the other racers bullied us and you just laughed on the throne and wear those dorky clothes." Said Ron.

"Whoa, Ron just stand up to Turbo." Said Taffyta.

Muscle man started laughing and high fives Ron. "Good one, bro." He said.

One of the guards get a call and gets off his Walkie talkie. "Sir there's the prisoners are out of their cells." Said one of the guards.

"Keep an eye on the prisoner." Said Muscle man.

"Yes sir."

Ron and Muscle Man run into the cell block and see the villains causing the riot. "Let's get the prisoners back in their cells." Said Muscle man.

Ron and Muscle man charge at the prisoners. Ron turns his right hand into a hammer made of cinnamon bun filling and pounds it on Black Phantom, Snakeweed and three random prisoners. Muscle man started up beating up the robot Mafia, Blockbuster and two prisoners.

Ron changes his cinnamon bun filling hammer into two giant fists and started beating up the other prisoners. Muscle man throws a giant prisoner at a group of prisoners. "That's the last of them." Said Ron.

"Great job, Ron." Said Muscle man.

Then Muscle man's Walkie talkie is buzzed in. "Muscle man, Turbo has escaped!" Said the guard.

"How did that happened!?" Muscle man exclaimed.

"Some Baron and giant spider, they got Zandar and Taffyta!" Said the Guard. "They're heading straight to the gas chamber!"

"Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

"We gotta save them." Said Ron.

"I know a short cut, we can beat them to the gas chamber." Said Muscle man.

**Smoke: Well that was the first chapter.**

**Ron: Yeah, so please review.**

**Predaking: (runs in) Smoke! Darksteel and Skylynx are injuried badly by a villain in New York!**

**Smoke: Aw crap! Get them to the medic bay! Please review and stay frosty! (Runs to the medic bay)**

**Ron: Yeah what he said. (Calls Crumbelina) Hey Crumbs my sequel is up.**

**Crumbelina: (over the phone) eeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: (appears on a screen) Yo Joes, Smoke here! I know I'm on vacation, but I had this idea for the badass glitch secrets of the past it couldn't wait till I come home. **

**Lloyd: dude just relax**

**Smoke: I will after I post this chapter.**

**Lloyd: alright, man.**

**Smoke: Alright here's the new chapter of the badass glitch secrets of the past. There are some elements uses in Batman Arkham origins.**

Ron and Muscle man are in the viewing room of the gas chamber and they see Turbo, Spider-bytez, and Baron von Licorice in the gas chamber and push Taffyta and Zandar in the chamber. "Alright, Muscle man what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"We drop in and kick their asses." Muscle man replied.

"Sounds good." said Ron.

Zandar and Taffyta watch as the door closes behind them. "Farewell Taffyta Muttonfudge it hasn't been a pleasure." said Turbo.

Ron and Muscle man break down the door and take their weapons out. "Stop right there assholes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah get back to your cells Turbo and Spider Bytez, and for the new guy we got a special cell and a present for you!" said Muscle man.

"Hit me with your best shot." said Baron von Licorice.

Muscle man makes a small grin like the Hulk about to smash his enemies, he cracks his knuckles. "Ron call the doctor because we have a injuried inmate." said Muscle man.

"Muscle man I think you should stay away from this guy. I know the way he fights." Ron warned Muslce man.

"Bro, I can handle it. There's a reason why I'm called Muscle man." said Muscle man.

"Because you're fat becaus of your fat mother." Turbo replied.

"Ron, call the doctor and tell him we have a dead inmate." said Muscle man. Muscle man screams and charged at Baron von Licorice. But Baron von Licorice is standing there while Muscle man is running towards him. When Muscle man is about to punch Baron von Licorice, he dodges the punch and swipes Muscle man off his feet and tapped his fingers on Muscle man.

Muscle man falls to the ground in pain. "Oh no, bro!" Muscle man cried out in pain.

"Muscle man! Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I can't move, bro." said Muscle man.

Spider Bytez turns the gas in the gas chamber on, while the three villains escaped, Ron runs to the door and opens the door letting Taffyta and Zandar free. They walk out of the gas chamber and cough. "Thanks, bro." said Zandar.

"No problem." Ron replied.

"But we have a real problem, Turbo is getting away!" said Taffyta.

"I'm on it! Get Muscle man to the medic bay!" said Ron and chased after the three villains.

Baron von Licorice, Turbo and Spider Bytez are heading straight to the candy helicopter. "So why do you need me?" Turbo asked.

"I need you for my takeover on Sugar Rush and the arcade." said Baron von Licorice entering the helicopter.

"The arcade?" Turbo wondered.

"Yes. Now are you in or out?" Baron von Licorice asked.

"I'm in!" Turbo replied with grin and got in the helicopter. Then Ron breaks down the door and runs towards the helicopter.

"Go, I'll deal with this clown." Said Spider Bytez.

(A/N: Battle BGM Batman Arkham origins soundtrack Killer croc)

Spider Bytez walks up to Ron and roars at him. "Ok time to take this bug down!" said Ron.

"Let's see how tough you are candy boy." Said Spider Bytez. He uses his head claws to attack but Ron dodges the claws and punches Spider Bytez in the face. Spider Bytez recovers from the attack and spits acid at Ron, but he dodges the acid.

Then Spider Bytez grabs Ron, but Ron stabs Spider Bytez in the arm and starts landing a combo on Spider Bytez. Spider Bytez grabs Ron and throws him at a wall. Ron turns his hands into two hammers made of cinnamon bun filling and beat up Spider Bytez.

Spider Bytez grabs a gas tank and he's about to throw it at Ron, but Ron throws a cinnamon bun filing boomerang at the tank it explodes, after this Spider Bytez falls to the ground. Ron walks up to Spider Bytez and points one of his sai at his eyes. "Where are they?!" Ron shouted.

"Who?" Spider Bytez asked.

"Turbo and the Baron!" Ron replied violently.

"I don't know? But he only wanted Turbo so they can take over the arcade." said Spider Bytez before he passes out.

A few minutes later Muscle man, Zandar and Taffyta are in the medic bay, then Ron walks in. "So did you get him?" Zandar asked.

"He escaped but I managed to catch Spider Bytez and they're gonna take over the arcade." said Ron.

"Then let's go find him and kick his ass!" Muscle man exclaimed.

"No Muscle man! I need to do this on my own." Ron replied.

"What are you talking about?" Taffyta asked.

"I need to find those other kids. It's only way to take down the Baron and Turbo." said Ron.

"But you're gonna need that book." said Taffyta.

"I know, I don't know much about those other kids but I'll bring them back and stop the Baron." said Ron. "No matter the cost."

**Smoke: ok that was the new chapter. Please review and stay frosty! (Logs off)**

**Lloyd: he's gone!**

**(Loud music comes on and a party starts)**

**Anna: let's get this party started!**

**Elsa: Yeah!**

**Anna and Elsa: wwwwhhhhhhhhooooooooooaaaa!**

**Uni kitty: there are no rules to this party! (Turns into angry kitty) **

**Benny: just one rule, have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke: hey guys Smoke here. I was planing to update Mordecai and Rigby vs the creepy world of Disney but I have writer's block.**

**Lloyd: and you're updating this story.**

**Smoke: yeah it's been awhile.**

**Lloyd: oh ok.**

**Smoke: that and I've been sleeping on my couch.**

**Lloyd: what happened to your bed?**

**Smoke: well there was a party, and 3 couples had sex on it so it's at the dry cleaners.**

**Lloyd: yeah I saw the footage, I knew Anna and Kristoff were gonna do it. But not Muscle man and Starla. But I didn't see Ralph and Elsa hooking up.**

**Smoke: I have, but I don't know what Elsa sees in Ralph.**

**Lloyd: hey it started out as a joke at D23. **

**Smoke: yeah I know, but I don't hate them. I just don't get it.**

**Lloyd: ok whatever. By the way have you seen Aurora?**

**Smoke: she's at Eagle's, to talk to Cindrella why?**

**Lloyd: I'm training her to be a master builder.**

**Smoke: What?**

**Let's just get down to the story. Btw Spike the devildog is owned by Agent BM**

Vanellope is asleep in her bed and then she hears something coming from downstairs. Vanellope wakes up and rubs her devildog's Spike's head. "Spike! Someone's in the castle." said Vanellope. Vanellope and Spike are walking through the halls and see that some of the rooms are ransacked.

When Vanellope and Spike are near the crook. "Ok Spike I'll hit the crook with a bat you bite his leg." said Vanellope and Spike nods in agreement. Vanellope and Spike charge at the crook Vanellope hits the crook with a baseball bat and Spike biteshim.

"Ow! Vanellope!" Vanellope turned the lights on and sees Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning." said Vanellope.

"Sorry Vanellope, but Turbo told me that he hid the logs in the castle." said Ron.

"Couldn't you just waited until I was awake. Plus how did you get in here?" Vanellope asked.

"I used to sneak in here back when I was a glitch I raid the fridge and gave Turbo a taste of his own medicine." said Ron.

"Nice, what did you do?" Vanellope asked and yawned.

"I dumped chum on him." said Ron and fell asleep.

"Guards, put Ron in the guest room." said Vanellope. Once they place Ron in a bed Vanellope and Spike get into bed and she feels something. "What the?" said Vanellope she looks in her mattress and finds a book. She opens the book and gasps. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, I found it." said Vanellope.

The next morning Vanellope is in the kitchen eating breakfast, then Ron enters the kitchen. "Morning cinnabutt." said Vanellope.

"Morning." Ron pulls out a chair and sits down. "Anyway I'll just keep looking for that book and get out of your hair." said Ron.

"You mean this book." said Vanellope putting a book on the table.

Ron was shocked to see that Vanellope has found the book. "Where did you found it?" Ron asked.

"In my mattress." said Vanellope.

"Of course!" Ron replied. "Oh this maybe a bad time to say this, but Turbo escaped."

Vanellope does a slip take after hearing that. "What?! How did this happened?" Vanellope asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Turbo was still alive?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was waiting for the right time!" Vanellope replied.

"When Turbo comes back and says I have return?!" said Ron.

"Well the last time I saw him was in the Disney universe." said Vanellope. "But I'm sorry, I should told of you instead of keeping it a secret."

"It's ok Vanellope." said Ron.

"So how did he escaped?" Vanellope asked.

"Baron von Licorice helped him escaped and put Muscle man in the hospital." said Ron.

"Oh no. This is bad." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, but I can't stop them both on my own." said Ron.

"You're right you can't do this alone." said Vanellope.

"I know what you mean. Find those other kids and save Sugar Rush and the arcade." said Ron.

"Sweet! Let's go!" said Vanellope.

"No Sugar Rush needs a leader, I'm gonna do this on my own." said Ron.

"Ok I understand." said Vanellope.

"Hey can you watch Rocky while I'm gone?" Ron asked.

"Sure you can count on me." said Vanellope.

"Great." said Ron.

Meanwhile Ron started to pack up for his journey, when Crumbelina walks in. "Ron let me come with you." Crumbelina begged.

"Sorry Crumbs, but I have to do this on my own." said Ron. Rocky the devildog whimpers to see his master leave. "I know buddy, but I'll back as soon as I can." Rocky looks at his master and licks him twice.

"Who's gonna be taking care of Rocky?" Crumbelina asked.

"Vanellope will taking care of him." said Ron.

"I'm your girlfriend!" said Crumbelina.

"Your allegeric to devildogs." said Ron.

"Oh yeah." said Crumbelina and sneezed.

"Don't worry I'll be back." said Ron and kisses Crumbelina.

Vanellope and Spike walk in and see Ron kissing Crumbelina. "Saying good bye?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be back." said Ron getting in his kart and drive off.

"I'm gonna miss him." said Crumbelina while tears go down her face.

"I know you are." said Vanellope.

The next day Ron has reached flat soda glutch, he puts a poncho and hat on to diguise himself. Ron enters a saloon and everyone looks at him, Ron ignores the glares and takes his seat. "Not from around here are you?" The bartender asked and wiped down the table.

"No, I'm just looking for someone." said Ron.

"Who's the guy?" The bartender asked.

"His name is Mac the Cappopper." said Ron.

"Yeah I heard of him." said the Bartender. "He lives in the apartment upstairs."

"Thanks." said Ron and walks upstairs. But then a cherry nib takes out a phone and calls someone.

"Boss he's here." said the cherry nib.

Meanwhile Ron knocks on a door, and when the door opens he sees a fair skin boy wearing dark blue button shirt, dark jeans, two guns in his holsters, brown shoes, and wearing a cowboy hat shaped like a bottle cap. "Who the hell are you?" The boy asked.

"Is that anyway to treat a old friend, Mac?" said Ron and took his cowboy hat out.

Mac was mouth widen when he sees the person. "Well kiss my nibs! Ron Cinnadon, what brings you to flat soda glutch?" said Mac. "Come on!"

Ron walks in Mac's apartment and sees a TV, two lawn chairs, a mini fridge, hot plate amd a mattress. "You just moved here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah about 15 years ago." said Mac.

"Well I lived in the chocolate mines." said Ron. "Now I live with racers and race in the arcade."

"So King Candy allowed you to live a normal live, after our professor died?" Mac asked.

"No, the King Candy you saw who scrapped the project was a imposter." said Ron.

"What?! So the real King Candy kicked the bucket?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, his name was Turbo. He came here, take over Sugar Rush and turn Vanellope and myself into glitches, but he hid my codebox back in the lab." said Ron. "But Ralph came along and set things right, but Vanellope is now President."

"I don't know, she looks hot in the princess dress. I like to pour some cherry sauce on her and lick it off of her." said Mac.

"She's dating Rancis." said Ron.

"That guy?! He's one manicure away from being a girl." said Ron.

"He grew a pair and some courage. He to a dangerous place and saved her from it." said Ron.

"He's still a wimp to me." said Mac.

Then he hears someone knocking on the door. "Open the door or we're coming in!" said the person behind the door.

"You weren't followed?" Mac asked.

"No!" Ron replied.

Then the door gets brenched and donut holes enters the room and look for Ron and Mac. But they escaped out the window and run of the rooftops. "Come on we need to get out of here!" said Ron.

Then they hear guns cocking and see donut holes aiming their guns at the two, then Baron von Licorice shows up and turns on a megaphone. "Alright boys, you're gonna surrender and turn yourselves in or we'll use force!" said Baron von Locorice.

"Baron von Licorice!" Mac exclaimed.

"That's right and you're surrounded. Now we can do this the easy way or we can-

"Let's get out of here!" Ron cried out as he and Mac run away.

"They took the hard way! Shoot them!" said Baron von Licorice.

**(Elsa and Grimlock playing chess.)**

**Elsa: (moves her knight to Grimlock's king) checkmate.**

**Grimlock: (swats the chess board and pieces away at the fridge) this game sucks!**

**Elsa: no because you're acting like a sore loser.**

**Grimlock: (pounds his fist on the table) you're a sore loser! **

**Smoke: Lloyd I don't think it's a good idea.**

**Lloyd: but Eagle said the princesses of heart have gotten stronger since the last time they met. Besides you're a master builder too.**

**Smoke: that's different.**

**Lloyd: then look at Scarlet's army she has Rapenzel on the team.**

**Smoke: that's different because she healing powers. Aurora doesn't have any powers except to hold back the darkness.**

**Lloyd: oh come on Kairi is becoming a keyblade wielder!**

**Smoke: my answer is still no.**

**Lloyd: (shoots a energy ball at me and knocks out) sorry man. But you left me no choice. (Leaves)**

**(I wake up and see Grimlock and Elsa)**

**Smoke: what happened?**

**Grimlock: we found you knocked out.**

**Smoke: Lloyd happened, he's training Aurora to be a master builder.**

**Elsa: Really?**

**Smoke: yeah I didn't like the idea.**

**Elsa: actually Mulan, Merida and myself know how to defend ourselves.**

**Smoke: this is different.**

**Elsa: she'll be the first princess of heart to be a master builder. I'm gonna support Lloyd.**

**Grimlock: I think it's stupid.**

**Elsa: (freezes the ground causing me and Grimlock to slip.) sorry boys. I'm with Lloyd on this on. (Leaves to Eagle's studios)**

**Grimlock: son of a bitch! **

**Smoke: ok I'll turn heat.**

**Grimlock: good idea!**


End file.
